


School Girl Studies

by taetens



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beckett Harrington - Freeform, Bottom Main Character, Choices Game, Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, School Girl Outfit, Shreya Mistry - Freeform, Smut, The Elementalist Choices, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetens/pseuds/taetens
Summary: Beckett has always been intrigued by various sources of knowledge, but he’s even more fascinated by Eli walking into his study room with a school girl skirt.
Relationships: Beckett Harrington/Eli Vanderwell, Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists)
Kudos: 22





	School Girl Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this small one shot (if that’s what this even is). It’s based off my original character Eli and Choices Game’s Beckett Harrington from their series “The Elementalist”

From the second Eli made his first encounter with Beckett, he was well aware of his passion for studies. He only grew more aware of it as they began dating. It was rare for Beckett to not be seen with some sort of book resting under his arm. Them both getting a house with a rather large study room and library clearly not helping the case.

Now of course, Eli loved whenever Beckett would continue learning and then rush over to him to show him his findings. Even though he didn’t understand them all too often, it didn’t stop him from responding with a “You’re so smart, handsome.” 

But sometimes, it got a little too aggravating.

Eli was such an intimate person. He was always one to want attention and physical touch whether it be a simple kiss to the cheek or a full on make out session with his back pressed against a book case. There were times where Eli would simply barge into Beckett’s study room and try his best to get his attention, but the book in Beckett’s hands usually always won in the end.

It was at the point where Eli decided to go through with his plan. He had decided that he wanted to be the center of attention, and what better way than to make it school related. Surely that would gravitate Beckett to him.

After a little shopping with the help of Shreya, Eli smiled to himself as he clutched onto the bag he had got from Penn Square and closed the door to his room behind him. He checked the time and smiled to himself when seeing it was exactly 3 o’clock. The usual time Beckett would enter his study room after eating to either catch up on a novel he didn’t get to finish off, or continue his studies on ward magic.

Eli hummed softly as he opened up the bag. He quickly discarded his clothing, throwing them into the hamper that was in the corner of her room. He managed to catch his reflection of his bare body, a smug look on his face as he viewed every curve. 

Once he was done fueling his ego, he quickly grabbed the outfit he had bought and slipped it on. He first put on his button up before the short plaid skirt that he neatly tucked in his shirt into. He then took a seat on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other to put on the long thigh high white socks.

The second he was done, he checked his appearance in the mirror he had previously seen himself. A small smirk made his way to his lips as he noticed the length of the skirt, it hardly covering his behind and clearly hinting at that there was nothing underneath.

A few sprays of his vanilla scented perfume on his collarbones was applied before he made his way out of his and Beckett’s shared room. There was a small skip in his step as he made his way down the hall to the library where he knew his boyfriend would be hidden away at.

Upon entering, Eli immediately spotted Beckett at his desk with his sleeves rolled up with a rather hefty looking novel in his hands. His eyes were trained on each word on the page to even notice Eli walk behind him.

Eli loosening wrapped his arms around arms around Beckett’s neck from behind, it getting his attention for a second. “Hey, handsome. What are you reading about?”

Beckett smiled as he showed Eli the front cover of the book, the words ‘The Fine Components in Ward Creation’ dusted in gold catching his eye. “You’re still with ward magic? I’m pretty sure you’re already a pro at creating them.”

Beckett chuckled softly and shook his head. “There is so much to learn! Of course creating a ward itself is pretty advanced and I thankfully have mastered it, but imagine conjuring a ward out of other elements! The possibilities would be endless and could even alter the destination! It’s fascinating!”

Eli hardly knew what Beckett was saying, simply nodding along and pressing a small kiss to the skin at Beckett’s neck. Beckett tensed at that, a dark blush coating his cheeks. “Love, what was that for?” He spoke softly as he continue skimming through the page, occasionally placing a tab on a page to go back on it later or writing down on his notebook that was resting on his desk.

“Don’t you think you, I don’t know, deserve a little break?”

Beckett shook his head, his eyes still not catching Eli’s outfit as he was standing behind him. “I just began the chapter. It’s rather interesting as of now. There’s so many hypothesis that have been tested that I didn’t even believe could be tested. I hope to one day add my own in there.”

“I know you’ll get there.” Eli spoke softly as he pressed a small kiss to Beckett’s cheek. He then lifted the older man’s head up, so he was now looking at the various awards and medals that were displayed on the wall. He had purposely placed them there as a little confidence booster whenever he was in his study.

Beckett smiled at that, his eyes going towards the one award Eli had won in his first year of university. “I still don’t know why you put that there. I literally stole that from you.”

Beckett chuckled and shook his head. “Nonsense. You deserved that after that treacherous first year you had.”

And with that, the conversation ended with Beckett going back to his book. Eli almost rolled his eyes before he started pressing small kisses down the older man’s jaw up to his neck. Beckett hissed softly when Eli softly bit at his pulse point making him almost lose his spot in the paragraph he was reading. “Love, why don’t you head back to our room? I’ll be out in perhaps an hour?”

Beckett felt Eli remove his arms from him, the lack of a response caused him to look up from his book and turn his chair. He looked at Eli, almost choking on his spit when seeing exactly what he was wearing. 

Eli noticed the dark blush on his cheeks, it even tinting the tips of his ears. “What’s the matter, handsome? You seem a little taken back.” Eli hummed as he took a step forward, an innocent smile on his lips as he fiddled with the lapels on Beckett’s blazer.

Beckett could barely utter a word as he kept looking at Eli and the way the skirt framed his hips, it snugging his curves all while giving him perfect view of his thick thighs that had faint markings from the last time they got intimate.

“You’re stunning.” Beckett somehow managed to breath out as his hands quickly tossed the book in his hands on the desk behind him before they reached over to grip at Eli’s hips. “I never in my wildest dreams would be capable of conjuring such a vivid image of you wearing this. God, you’re perfect.”

Eli hummed contently at the amount of compliments he was getting, a small squeak then left his lips as Beckett pulled him closer, his hands going up the side of his thigh to the point where it went up his skirt. At that point, Beckett almost passed out when feeling there was nothing underneath. “Christ, Eli.”

“Easy access, don’t you think? I would hate to make your life complicated.” Eli smiled smugly, a small blush coating his own cheeks as Beckett pulled him into his lap so he was now straddling him. “Enjoying yourself?”

Beckett couldn’t even muster a word as he nodded his head, his eyes focused on the way the skirt rode up his thighs as he was now straddling his lap. Beckett groaned as he gripped onto Eli’s hips, rutting his own up causing Eli to gasp at the contact between his bare skin and the smooth material of Beckett’s slacks.

There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation as Beckett stood up, his hands cupping Eli’s thighs from underneath to hold him up. He somehow managed to turn to his desk where he swiped his hand over the wood, knocking all his books and papers before resting Eli on it.

Eli’s breath hitched as his skin came in contact with the cool feeling of the wood. He then watched as Beckett was already shrugging off his blazer before he unbuttoning his shirt. Before Beckett could continue discarding his clothing, Eli pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and pressed his lips to him.

Beckett almost immediately kissed back, nipping at Eli’s bottom lip whenever he got the chance just to hear the small gasp the curly haired man would make. “Fucking hell, Eli.” Beckett groaned as he pulled away form the kiss, looking down at Eli who was now laying back on the desk. His lips were plump and red as they parted open, his skirt was hiked up his thighs, and the button up he was wearing was wrinkled from the way Beckett would grip onto the material.

Eli could've came the second he heard Beckett say the word ‘fuck’. That word was hardly apart of his vocabulary, and just hearing Beckett curse alone was enough to turn him on even more. “Beckett, please. I want you so badly.”

“Yeah?” Beckett breathed out as he pulled Eli’s thighs further apart. He then knelt down, his face in between Eli’s thighs while he rested the younger man’s legs over both his shoulders. Beckett pressed small kisses down Eli’s inner thighs before sucking softly at his skin until he was littered with purple and red marks. 

Eli gasped softly, his hand immediately going into Beckett’s hair as he felt the older man’s tongue lap at his entrance. Eli quickly threw his head back, it softly hitting on the desk as he felt Beckett’s tongue in him. 

A small whimper left him as his thighs softly closed around Beckett’s head, not that he seemed to mind anyways. His moans were then cut off by Beckett shoving his fingers in his mouth as he continued eating him out. Eli moaned around his fingers, softly sucking at each digit until Beckett removed his fingers from his mouth and got up from his knees.

Eli gasped at the sudden emptiness, a small whine leaving his lips that was quickly replaced by his breath hitching at the back of his throat the second he felt Beckett insert a finger. 

Before he could let out another sound, Beckett immediately pressed his lips to Eli’s. The kiss was rough almost leaving Eli breathless as he tried keeping up. He couldn’t even focus with the way Beckett was already curling two fingers inside him while licking the inside of his mouth.

“Please, please..” Eli managed to whimper out in between breaths as Beckett pulled away. He groaned when he felt Beckett’s fingers leave him as he started to remove his belt along with his slacks. As Beckett removed the rest of his clothing, Eli sat up and removed his button him. He then reached over to one of the drawers in Beckett’s desk, opening it up and fishing out a condom making Beckett quirk up an eyebrow. “You hid condoms in my study room?”

Eli smiled innocently, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he tore the packet open with his teeth. “I like being prepared, don’t you?”

Beckett chuckled softly, it immediately being suppressed by a low groan at the back of his throat as Eli rolled the condom onto his length. After a few pumps, Beckett pushed Eli back onto his desk, bringing his hips closer to the edge as he gripped onto his thighs.

Eli gasped when Beckett slowly pushed into him, his eyes screwed shut as he tried adjusting. His hands gripped at the material of his skirt making it ride up even more so Beckett now had a full view of Eli’s body underneath him. “So fucking beautiful is what you are. Can’t wait till all I can think about in this room is you being fucked on this desk.”

Eli felt his face heat up, no words being able to leave his lips as Beckett snapped his hips forward. The once silent library was now filled with Eli’s whimpers along with the sound of their skin slapping against one another. 

Eli’s moans soon got louder, his breath hitching as Beckett shoved his fingers into his mouth again allowing him to get a second taste of himself. Eli moaned around Beckett’s fingers, looking up at him through thick eyelashes. 

Beckett groaned at the sight below him, his grip on Eli’s hips getting more rough to the point where he was convinced that Eli would wake up with bruises. “Such a pretty little thing.” Beckett growled softly as he quickened his pace, watching the way Eli threw his head back again as his hands blindly gripped onto Beckett’s arm.

Beckett removed his fingers from Eli’s mouth, his hand going down to his neck where he gripped the sides of it. Eli could’ve came at that as well. He loved this side of his boyfriend. Anyone who knew Beckett thought he was such a shy and innocent guy who would blush at everything and anything, but no one knew that he was capable of choking him while pounding into him as he said dirty words into his ear.

“Close—Ah! Fuck!” Eli whimpered as he gripped onto Beckett’s wrist. He dragged his hand down his body to touch himself, but Beckett stopped him by pinning both of his arms over his head by the wrist. 

“You’re coming untouched.” Beckett growled into his ear, softly nipping at his lobe. 

Eli’s thighs shook slightly as they braced around Beckett’s waist. Beckett moaned, continuing his pace until it was slowly getting sloppy. “B-Beckett!” Eli managed to cry out as he came onto his stomach along with some landing on his skirt. 

Beckett groaned at the sight, watching as Eli whimpered from the over stimulation before his hips finally stilled as he came in the condom.

Eli panted softly as he looked up at Beckett, a dopey smile on his lips until his mouth fell open as Beckett pulled out. 

Beckett chuckled softly at his reaction, his hand softly brushing against the younger man’s thigh as he removed the condom, tying it up before he threw it in the bin that was by his desk.

Eli smiled innocently as he sat up, his feet dangling from the desk as he wrapped his arms around Beckett’s neck. “Enjoy your study break?”

The same innocent blush was back on Beckett’s cheeks as he pressed a small kiss to Eli’s lips. Eli smiled at that, pulling away after a while. He then watched as Beckett leaned down to get his boxers and slacks before putting them back on. 

Eli then got off of the desk, shimmying out of his skirt and using it to clean the small mess on his stomach before reaching to slip on Beckett’s blazer over his own shoulders. The blazer reached mid thigh, the words ‘Harrington’ etched on the left side behind one of the lapels. Beckett sat back at his chair, leaning back on it as he watched Eli smile innocently at him.

“I’ve always been fond of you wearing my clothing.” Beckett smiled. 

Eli let out a small giggle as he walked over to him, pressing a small kiss to his lips. “Well, I should let you go back to your studies now, or whatever fancy thing you were reading.”

Beckett chuckled softly as he watched Eli grab his button up off the floor. He then did a cute wave before making his way out of the library.

Beckett smiled and shook his head as he looked to the ground to see where he had thrown his book and notes. He was quickly met with the skirt Eli was wearing which made a dark blush tint his cheeks.


End file.
